sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lana Del Rey discography
American singer and songwriter Lana Del Rey has released six studio albums, one soundtrack, three extended plays, 29 singles, and 37 music videos. Lana Del Rey signed a record deal with 5 Points Records in 2007 and she released her debut EP, Kill Kill (2008), under the name Lizzy Grant. Her debut studio album, Lana Del Ray, was shelved initially and later released in January 2010 under the name Lana Del Ray. However, the record was pulled three months later. In 2011, Del Rey signed a record deal with Stranger Records and released her debut single, "Video Games". It became a top ten single in various European countries and earned several certifications. Later that year, she signed a joint record deal with Interscope Records and Polydor Records and released her first studio album, Born to Die (2012). Born to Die peaked at number two on the US ''Billboard'' 200 and charted atop the charts of multiple regions including Australia, France, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. It was the fifth best-selling album worldwide in 2012 with 3.4 million copies sold throughout that year. As of June 2014, the album has sold more than seven million units globally, and over one million copies in the United States. It was further preceded by five singles, "Born to Die", "Blue Jeans", "Summertime Sadness", "National Anthem", and "Dark Paradise". In July 2013, a Cedric Gervais remix of "Summertime Sadness" was released and peaked at number six on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming Del Rey's first top ten single in the United States. In late 2012, Del Rey released an EP called Paradise, and a reissue of Born to Die similarly titled Born to Die: The Paradise Edition. Paradise yielded singles "Blue Velvet" and "Ride". Del Rey contributed the songs "Young and Beautiful" (2013) and "Once Upon a Dream" (2014) to the soundtrack of the 2013 adaptation of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby and the soundtrack for Maleficent, respectively. Her third studio album, Ultraviolence, was released in the summer of 2014 and debuted at number one in 12 countries. The album produced five singles: "West Coast", "Shades of Cool", "Ultraviolence", "Brooklyn Baby", and "Black Beauty". As of July 2014, Ultraviolence has sold more than one million copies worldwide. In December 2014, two songs "Big Eyes" and "I Can Fly" were released, which Del Rey recorded for the soundtrack of Tim Burton's film Big Eyes. In 2015, Lana Del Rey was featured on Emile Haynie's album We Fall for the song "Wait for Life". She also recorded the song "Life Is Beautiful" for the trailer of the movie The Age of Adaline. Del Rey was also featured on The Weeknd's album Beauty Behind the Madness on the song "Prisoner" which peaked at number 47 on the US Billboard 100 despite not being released as a single. In September 2015, Del Rey released her fourth album Honeymoon to critical acclaim and positive reviews. The album was a success debuting at number two on the US Billboard 200, and peaking at number one in Australia, Greece and Ireland. Two singles were released from the album: "High by the Beach" and "Music to Watch Boys To". "Terrence Loves You" and "Honeymoon" were also released from the album as promotional singles. In late 2015, Del Rey covered Daniel Johnston's song "Some Things Last a Long Time" for his short film Hi How Are You Daniel Johnston. In 2016, Del Rey was featured on The Weeknd's third studio album ''Starboy''. She appears on the two tracks she co-wrote, serving as a background vocalist for "Party Monster" and a featured vocalist "Stargirl Interlude". In February 2017, she released the single "Love" from her fifth studio album, Lust for Life. In April, Del Rey released the title track "Lust for Life", a duet with The Weeknd. In July, two songs featuring ASAP Rocky were released ahead of the album: "Summer Bummer" (also featuring Playboi Carti), and "Groupie Love". The album reached number one in the US, becoming her second to reach the top there. In September 2018, Del Rey released the lead single "Mariners Apartment Complex" from her sixth studio album, Norman Fucking Rockwell!. Later that month, she released the second single from the album, "Venice Bitch". The third single, "Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman Like Me to Have – but I Have It", was released in January 2019. As of 2019, Lana Del Rey has sold 5.2 million singles in the UK and as of 2019, her catalog of albums has sold 3.2 million pure copies and amassed 3.9 billion on-demand streams in US according to Nielsen Music. In the UK, Lana Del Rey has four number one albums, tying Taylor Swift as the female artist with the most solo #1 albums in the UK during the 2010s. Albums Studio albums Demo albums Reissues Box sets Soundtracks Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances The following are songs by other artists that feature credited or uncredited vocals from Lana Del Rey. Special releases Songwriting credits Footnotes References External links * * Discography Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies